


The Lamp Post

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [14]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Steve's a little shit, coffee plans, lamp post of lurve, walking into posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the guy in front of me walked into a post and i was so busy laughing that i walked into the same post; we’re going for coffee tomorrow morning" [<a href="http://wormdelivre.tumblr.com/post/131287561722/gaytable-the-guy-in-front-of-me-walked-into-a">source</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamp Post

Tony scowls at Rogers' glare as they both stand there, arms crossed. He will do whatever the hell he damn pleases, and there's no chance in hell this kid will order him around.

"Fine," Rogers finally says, gritting his teeth. "See if I save your ass next time."

Tony flips him off with a roll of his eyes as Rogers turns to walk away. With a sigh, Tony follows, because they're all going to the same place, and his suit's busted, not salvageable this time. He's going to have to rebuild it from scratch, again. Rogers looks back at Tony, and he squints his eyes. What now, does he have a problem with how Tony walks?

Bang!

Rogers walks into a lamp post, hitting his forehead on it, and the hollow metal resounds a little too loudly. Tony laughs, and it shakes him hard enough that he bends over for a moment. Rogers' jaw is clenched as he throws yet another glare at Tony, cheeks flushed red, and this is the best thing that's happened today. Tony's mirth doesn't subside as he picks up his pace again.

Smack!

The lamp post cackles at Tony, definitely cackles. Except lamp posts don't cackle. His forehead throbs and Tony presses his fingers onto it. Ah, dammit.

"Hey, can you hear me? Tony!" A hand grips at his arm and it's a little too tightly. "Tony, come on, answer me!"

Tony blinks at Rogers' worried face. It's quite chiseled, even with eyebrows knitting in that stupid way they're always knitting.

"Got a pretty face Rogers," Tony smirks, and oops. What is he saying.

"It's Steve," comes back with a sigh.

"What."

"My name's Steve, Tony."

"Ah, yeah, ok," he agrees, as Steve drags him off. Maybe he could get himself carried bridal style, Tony thinks.

"I'm not carrying you bridal style," comes back.

Ow. Must've hit his head too hard. Pleasing Steve is not easy, not even when injury free.

"Not without at least buying me coffee first," Steve says, "I'm never easy, you should know that by now."

Tony giggles.

~

He pushes the paramedics away from where they're fussing over his forehead. He's fine, he's had worse, and Tony tries to figure out what actually happened. He remembers Steve walking into the lamp post, he remembers himself so busy laughing at Steve that he walked into the same post... but coffee?

"So, tomorrow?" Steve's voice comes from the side and Tony turns, startled.

"Tomorrow what?"

"That coffee you owe me."

Oh. Oh! Tony grins, nodding. Steve smiles at him a little too softly, and something gives a sweet little pang in Tony's chest.

"By the way," Steve leans closer, "stop staring at my ass while walking, or you're gonna run into more than lamp posts," he whispers before stepping away toward the police teams gathered round.

Tony blinks. Well, Steve does have a nice ass. Round and pert and--

"Hey, wait a minute!"

~End~


End file.
